


Hot Chocolate

by Summersdreamer (Katemac14)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Another drabble, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Reader Insert, Teasing, innuendo??, it was my first fic, western movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katemac14/pseuds/Summersdreamer
Summary: An impromptu movie night with Steve and Bucky leads to you teasing them just a little.





	Hot Chocolate

“Wanna watch a movie with us (Y/N)?” Steve and Bucky sat on one of the large sofas in the communal living area.

You walked passed them to the kitchen to make yourself a warm drink in the hopes it would help you sleep. You ducked your head as you thought about your answer. You had developed a crush on both of them about ten minutes after meeting them a year ago when you were assigned to work alongside the Avengers. Both of them had helped you move into your room at the compound. Steve had been so sweet trying to make you feel welcome, asking if you needed anything, making conversation with you whenever you crossed paths, and appearing from no-where to help you carry whatever you had in your arms. Bucky was similar just with less talking. He wouldn’t ask, you would just see his hand placing a cup of coffee on your desk as you worked or would help you cook dinner when it was your turn. The thought of spending time with them with no other members of the team around made your palms damp and your heart skip a few beats.

“Sure, what’re you watching?” You answered pulling the jar of hot chocolate powder from the cupboard. “Either of you want a hot chocolate?” Bucky shook his head in response.

“No, thanks (Y/N), and we’re watching an old John Wayne western.” Steve held up a DVD case showing you which one. It was one of your favourites.

“Tony hasn’t managed to move you past DVD’s yet then?” You joked as you poured milk into a saucepan and set it to simmer.

Steve chuckled. “Yes he has, it’s just Bucky found this while he was out and about and it jogged a memory for him, so he picked it up.”

“Oh, that’s good?” You were unsure how to answer when anything to do with Bucky’s past was raised. The majority of his memories we back, both good and bad, but there were still a few that he missed.

“It’s a good memory (Y/N).” Bucky spoke up. “One of the times me and this punk went to the movies before the war.”

You smiled, and returned your attention to making your drink. You found a pack of mini marshmallows in a cupboard and added a handful of them to the top of you chocolate.

You picked up your drink and moved to the sofa occupied by the two of them. You curled yourself up at one end, propping the arm holding the mug on the arm rest.

The movie started and you watched the familiar titles run on the screen securing your attention to the screen.

You sucked the small marshmallow mountain from the top of your hot chocolate, careful not to choke yourself. You moaned lightly as the taste of the slightly melted sweet met you tongue, not realising the sound had drawn the attention of the two super soldier sat next to you. Their gaze fixated on the white gooeyness left on your lips.

Ignorant of their attention, you darted your tongue out to lick the remnants of marshmallow from around your mouth. The twin groans from beside you snapped your attention from the screen. You looked to your left and saw both Steve and Bucky staring at your mouth. Frowning, you cleared your throat before speaking.

“Something I can help you with boys?”

Looking like they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they shook their heads and stammered out a negative response.

Smirking slightly, once they had turned back to face the TV, you brought your mug up to take a sip of chocolate. You glanced sideways as an idea formed in your head. You knew you were being a tease, but their previous response triggered something in you.

You took another sip of chocolate, you closed your eyes and let out another moan, this time louder and definitely more pornographic. Sneaking a glance under your eyelids you saw Bucky’s knuckles go white as he clenched his fists in his lap. Steve had buried his face in his hands and was leaning back in his seat, his slightly pinked cheeks visible from either side of his hands. Smiling you went back to watching the movie.

An hour and a half later the movie faded out signalling the end and you sighed as you stood up from your spot. You collected your mug from the table in front of you and strolled into the kitchen area, aware of two sets of eyes following your progress. You rinsed your mug before placing it in the dishwasher. By the time you had returned to the living area, stretching your arms above your head, the two men were facing each other talking in whispered voices. Steve was facing toward you and nudged Bucky when you returned. Bucky’s mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of you stretching. Your arms had pulled your t-shirt up so your mid-rift was visible and forced your chest out giving your audience a good view of your breasts beneath you top.

Lowering your hands back down you noticed both Steve and Bucky shifting in their seats.

“Well I’m off to bed. See you tomorrow.”

“Night (Y/N).”

“Night Doll.”

Your stomach took flight at the nickname. You smiled and turned to leave the room, adding an extra sway to your hips as you walked out.

Once you got to your room you sat on your bed. You were questioning who was more affected by your teasing, yourself or them, when a knock on your door brought you out of your musing. You got up and opened the door. Steve and Bucky stood before you looking nervous.

“What’s the matter?” You asked, worried they were going to call you out about your behaviour earlier.

“Nothing bad Doll,” Bucky began. “We were just wondering if you wanted to watch another movie with us tomorrow night?”


End file.
